elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Proudspire Manor
Description Proudspire Manor is the most expensive house available in Skyrim. It is located next to the Bards College and Vittoria Vici's house on the eastern side of Solitude. Though blights and cobwebs appear at first, renovating it will soon improve its appearance. When you are walking towards the Blue Palace there is a blazer on fire on your left just before the Bards college. Proudspire Manor is the door before the blazer. You can also go up the steps before that doorway, Vittoria Vici's house is the door to the left, Proudspire Manor is the door on the right. Acquisition This manor may be bought for 25,000 from Falk Firebeard after completing The Man Who Cried Wolf and Elisif's Tribute . The total cost, including decorations, will be 36,000 . Buying this house is one of the things you have to do before becoming a Thane of Solitude. Advantages and disadvantages Proudspire Manor is by far the most expensive home for sale. While it has both an alchemy table and an enchanting table, it is smaller and offers fewer storage options than Hjerim. Additionally, Proudspire Manor is notoriously glitched, even as of the latest patch, and can be a risky place to store irreplaceable items. Solitude itself offers excellent amenities, however, including the widest selection of shopkeepers in the game. The Solitude fence is conviniently located nearby in-town. Upgrades A selection of upgrades are available for purchase from the Steward after you have bought the house. Item displays *2 Weapon Plaques *2 Shield Plaques *2 Mannequins *7 Weapon Racks *12 Bookshelves (holding a total of 132 books) See Solitude Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Notes *The player can open the patio door with the Solitude Fletchers Key. Either pickpocket the key from the fletcher or spawn one. When in inventory the patio door can be unlocked (Confirmed ). *Proudspire Manor and its Furnitures, like all other acquirable property assets in Skyrim, can be obtained for free by using a glitch with nearby Storage. *It is recommended to save often after purchasing the house, as it is still prone to glitches. * The Stone of Barenziah will be there even if you didn't buy the property. (Confirmed and ) *In the safe there is random loot (possibly levelled). It is usual to find a Steel Ingot and 200+ gold. * All the slots of the 5 slot weapons rack in the basement work.(after patch 1.4), But beware, the other two slots that didn't work earlier can only have 2-handed weapons. If by any chance place any other weapons they cannot be retrieved and it keeps saying 'activate weapon rack' causing it to stack unretrievable weapons. * It may be possible to retrieve your weapon from the rack by jumping and quickly pressing "use" when the cursor is above the weapon rack Bugs Current Bugs * Sometimes walking out on the patio, after purchasing the upgrade, the door will say "Requires Key" even though you have it, making it impossible to enter through the patio door. Entering through the other two entrances still works. Workaround: Use "Unlock" on console commands; "Fix" - Becoming Thane of Solitude entitles the player to a housecarl, which for some reason unlocks all doors, including the back door. Workaround: It is possible to unlock this door using the key to the Solitude Fletcher, which can be pickpocketed off of one of the store owners. * Spouses will often sleep on the Bedroll in the basement near the enchanting and alchemy tables. This can prevent you from getting the Lover's Comfort effect after sleeping. * Near the mannequins, there is a texture bug that can appear on the wall behind them. * The Weapons Rack and mannequins in the basement which can hold weapons/shields/armor do not always work. Sometime weapons can be put in racks but no armor on the mannequins, and vice-versa. The mannequins tend to disappear regardless of what you place onto it. However, if you remove one piece of apparel from the mannequins, the other pieces will become visible. * The Weapons Rack in the master bedroom on the third floor will not allow any weapons to be mounted on them at all. * Near the Weapons Rack in the basement, Hay floats a few feet in the air above a side table. * Upon becoming Thane of Solitude the Housecarl's Quarters in the basement remain an undecorated room and do not become furnished like the Housecarl Quarters in the other homes. ** Workaround: prid 000e25d4 and enable will decorate this room. If two boxes on the right is not disappear then click on it or just type console commands prid 000e273a then type disable. * Bugs related to sometimes the mannequins are spawned in the middle of the room instead of on their respective platforms but the interaction with the mannequins is still over their platform; it's possible that when the mannequins disappear that they are merely spawning in the walls or some other inaccessible location. * The 5 weapon rack in the basement is only able to accept weapons in the three middle slots. It's unknown if this is a bug, oversight, or intentional. Sometimes if you place weapons on the outside racks, the weapon can not be taken again. It will still ask to place weapon. You can layer the slot, not being able to retrieve them either. However if you place a staff in the slot, it can be taken from the top. It is unclear if it is larger than the "unable to retrieve" bug box. * Manequins will sometimes replicate items placed on them. There is no known way to stop this, but could be beneficial to the user * The Ghostblade cannot be put on any of the Weapon Racks in Proudspire Manor. It will be instantaneously deleted. * When you first access the mannequins, if you mount something, then remove it without leaving the inventory screen it will duplicate the item when you leave the house. While this can be useful it also means nothing can be displayed except that item. * Upon going into your house your possessions that are in the brown "tray" near the enchanter may be scattered everywhere on the floor. * When you leave your house you sometimes drop out of solitude and ALL of your followers die. Workaround: Fixed by loading working save file * It is possible that when you load a save in the house all your upgrades disappear. Workaround: Fixed by reloading your save * Bugs such as Basement Wall Clipping, Three Item Weapon Racks, and "Dissapearing Mannequins" still exist on the . * When putting two headpieces on the mannequins and later leaving your house, when you come back take away your first then leave again. Next time you enter the house, your first hat have duplicated and is active on the mannequin. Sometimes putting armor on the mannequin which is duplicating headpieces will cause the armor to be deleted upon re-entering the house. * As with other Holds, sometimes the chain for acquiring Proudspire Manor will break for various, poorly understood programming reasons. For example, Jarl Elisif will tell the player she is considering making them a Thane of Solitude, on the condition that the player own a house in Solitude first. In some cases, if the player buys the house immediately after being told to, Jarl Elisif then will not acknowledge you as a Thane, also preventing you from being given the associated ceremonial enchanted weapon and housecarl. In some cases, this can be avoided by talking to the Jarl again immediately after she tells you to buy a house, and choosing the new conversation choice "Is there anything else I can do for you, Jarl?" Once this is done, then buying the house may not break the quest chain. * The far right slot on the Wepon Rack downstairs will allow you to put as many weapons as you want on it, but you can't get them back. Officially Patched Bugs * Everything in the first floor kitchen will fall through the big and small table and onto the floor after leaving your home and reentering. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * The weapons rack in the master bedroom on the third floor will not allow any weapons to be mounted on them at all. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) *Mannequins all work (after patch 1.4) *All the slots of the 5 slot weapons rack in the basement work.(after patch 1.4), But beware, the other two slots that didn't work earlier can only have two-handed weapons. If by any chance place any other weapons they cannot be retrieved and it keeps saying 'activate weaponrack' Although you can look towards the top of the weapon rack above the weapon and are still able to retrieve it. (tested it on ). If you're on and this happens to you, you can use the console command 'tcl' to fly slightly behind the weapons rack to fetch your weapon. (or you can use the 'delete' command on the command console) but that wil make the weapon disappear. ** You can also click on the item and then type moveto player in console mode. Gallery 2011-11-15_10002.jpg|Proudspire Manor Bedroom 2011-11-15_00005.jpg|Proudspire Manor Entryway and Hall 2011-11-15_00006.jpg|Proudspire Manor Kitchen Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00007.jpg|Proudspire Manor Living Room Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00008.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor - Stairway 2011-11-15_00009.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor 2011-11-15_00010.jpg|Proudspire Manor Arcane Enchanter Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00011.jpg|Proudspire Manor Alchemy Lab Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00012.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor Proudspire Manor - patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - door to patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Door to Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - kitchen.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Kitchen Proudspire Manor - first flor entrance.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Living Room Proudspire Manor - ground level - alchemy lab.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Alchemy Lab Proudspire Manor - ground level - enchanting area.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Arcane Enchanter Area Proudspire Manor - second floor - bedroom.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor - Bedroom Proudspire Manor - second floor.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Solitude Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations